Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter that has varying thickness patterns on its face to optimize performance and control of golf balls, as well as adjustability features to allow for greater ball spin control.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many different types of putters with face inserts designed to provide the desired feel and performance. The problem with the prior art lies in the fact that these putter faces have constant thickness throughout the entirety of the face, which limits the control a golfer has over a golf ball during play. Putters also can benefit from having adjustable weighting. Therefore, there is a need for putters with variable face thickness and adjustable weighting technology.